knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (XIX pjevanje)
Gdi Bizancijo bi njekada, sad opkružen tvrdijem zidi na kraju se Carigrada carski saraj trostran vidi; s jedne strane k njemu slazi Bijelo more; s druge hode Crni vali; s treće pazi luke od grada Slatke vode. Turnima su ponizani miri ki ga odsvud grle, i za obranu svaki hrani slite od gvozdja trijeske umrle. Vrata imaju na sve kraje, nu se nijedna vik ne otvore negli spravan car kada je za broditi sinje more. Samo jedna, ka po srijedi prostrana su i velika, sto'e carske zapovijedi otvorena svakolika. Na njim pišu zlatna slova među listjem razlicime kako kuća Otmanova primi grčko carstvo i ime; šti se ovako: „Grad sazida car Konstantin; grad opeta car Konstantin s glavom prida sablji cara Mahumeta.“ Trijem vrh ovijeh vrata stoji, stan bolećijeh s desne strane, sprijed ravnica gdi svakoji najmogućiji s konja ustane. Ne može bo druzijem vrati, nakon ovijeh koja slide, negli sam car projahati vele ljepše u obzide. Pravo uzraslijeh sred čepresa, gdje kladenci bistre vode iz mramorna bijela uresa romoneći tiho ishode, a stupi uresno izdjeljani trijem uzdrže vas okolo, red čaušâ k svakoj strani odjeveni sto'e oholo. Tuj pod strehom, ku iz Budima car Suliman zlatnu prini, aga u surah sjedište ima janjičarski na visini. Devet mjesta od kuhinje pri desnomu pak su kraju, ravna zemlja, more sinje kim obilni harač daju. A slijeva se svijem široka konjušnica carska objavi, gdje od konjâ svega Istoka izbor i cvijet vas boravi. Nad njom lijepa nadzida je, sedla, uzde i naprave gdje su ostale, kojijem daje zlato i biser vječne slave. Naprijed hodeć po ravnini nahodi se svim prostrano mjesto gdi se pravda čini, od Turaka, 'divan' zvano. Uz mjesto ovo pribogata carskoga je blaga shrana, a nalijevu su opet vrata od saraja do sultanâ. Za ovijem druga još se vide ka se zovu i govore 'carska vrata', kud se ide na careve svijetle dvore. Onijem crni, ovijem bijeli hadumi su straža prava; crnima se crnac veli, hadum bio bijelijem glava. Tko ovdi uljeze, mjesto opeta u zlatu mu sve se otkriva, gdi car kraljim svega svijeta poklisare pričekiva. Naprijed jesen i prolitje sred gizdavijeh perivoja vječno voće, vječno cvitje združi u slavah od pokoja. Sred njih carski pribogati i prisvijetli kram se kaže, nad kijem stvari nije gledati izvrsnije, ljepše i draže. Tko sred ljudske sad požude sve što je blaga skupit haje, sred raskoše i razblude naprava mu tolika je. Tle pokova suho zlato, mir sazida dragi kami, zvijezde, mjesec, sunce na to pod sklopiše vječnijem plami. Zapad, istok i sjeverna i poludna strana od svita sega uresa neizmerna čuda uzmnoži svim čestita, ka er ufat nije trijebi moć napuno vik izriti, da ih razmišlja svak u sebi bolje ih je ostaviti. Sva ova mjesta zgar zbrojena svoje osobne straže imaju; tim vojska uzet nabunjena prva vrata hteć saraju, opriješe se kapidžije, verna obrana mjesta toga. Ali tajčas siječe i bije broj malahan sila mnoga; i od vrloća da ne ostavi nijedno djelo, svijeh ih splesa, ter učini put krvavi vrhu mrtvijeh njih telesa. Nu Dilaver, zasveda je odrvô se skupu hudu, još bez misli ne ostaje još se brine, još je u trudu. Da se odmetnijeh vidi smeće nijesu ne samo utažile neg da svakčas rastu veće njih nabune i njih sile. Vojska bijesna i zlosrda čuje silno da je napala i od saraja vrata tvrda, straže im sijekuć, na tle rvala. Čijem s razlogom cjeć toga se sebi, gradu, carstvu boji, prije neg čuje huđe glase, da oslobodi sve nastoji. Hrlo u obličju derviškomu na Crno se more uputi za na pomoć caru svomu Natolijence podignuti. Go, izreza od kožica zvjerskijeh zastav mao uzima, na pasu ožica i tikvica visi mu, a štap u ruci ima. Begum lijepe Adžamkinje na čelu je ime upisô, sad ljubovce, prije robinje, za kom Istok vas je uzdisô. Za ures vidjet nje jedini, svačija srca ki gospodi, mnokrat putnik kralj se učini ki se u zlatnijeh Indijah rodi. Iz sjeverne jošte strane, otkli rijeka Don istječe, da š nje bistri dan mu svane, gospodičić mlad doteče. Nova Zemlja, gdi sred tmine pali u mrazu šes ljet stoje, jeda im novo sunce sine, posla u Istok mlace svoje. U slatkomu samosilju po glasu ona slavnom svomu kraljevaše i Vasilju, careviću moškovskomu. Ni led rijekâ u planini Tartarhana je zaštitila; gori u mrazu - toj mu čini ljuvenoga ognja sila. Ali vrh svijeh tuj lipotu, koj prilike naći nije, želi stravljen u životu Hajder, sin kralja od Persije; i da slacim jur pokojom trud samiri u kom staše, vjerenicom i gospojom u pjesni ju klikovaše. Kroz što veće od istoči drugo sunce, svâ prilika, donijelo se biješe na oči kraljevića ljubovnika; i on ju pazeć cjeć uresa, kom joj lipos sja vesela, glasi ju: „Evo zgar s nebesa božica je k nam sletjela. Ah, priliko smrtna lica ka šlješ plame ognja živa, budi istočna ti božica, sunce kim noć mâ svaniva! Nu ako ovi izgled tvoj me, brače, prži ovako mraznom sjenim, kô tî ista draže i jače pogledim ćeš tvim ognjenim? Tvoj pram zlatni sve me blago, tvoje čelo bijela zora, tvoje oči sunce drago, tve mi lice dan otvora. Ti si jedna sve me dobro, ti sva rados mâ ispuna; ja sam tebe služit obrô, krune moje ti si kruna.“ Tako u željah neizmernijeh mruć kraljević s tej gospođe, s mnogom družbom svojih vernijeh svijetô u slavi po nju pođe. Nu Dilaver uto isteče, ter ju ugrabi mladu silom, i u plijenu se čestit reče robinjicom takom milom. Zanio biješe glas i njega od liposti slavne svudi; pospješi se cića toga da ini ne otmu što on žudi. Nu ona, misleć koliko su ljuti jadi stât sred uza, po rumenom licu prosu drobni biser groznijeh suza. I kô ružicu i lir veće iz kladenca poli od oči, kliče lipos klet ka smeće tolike joj sad uzroči: „Ah, prokleta majka moja ka me lijepu porodila, veljaše, ako bez pokoja živjet mi je vas vijek sila. Mâ ljepoto privarena, što si sreći učinila? Na uzah li namijenjena kruna ti se privratila?“ Ču kraljević glas u vaju, Dilavera pozva tima da na sabljah razigraju čija djevojka biti ima. Poruči mu: „Od junaka gusarovat nije ukradom; hod' sa mnom se viđ, a paka pod' kô vitez s diklom mladom!“ Ali Turčin mu odvit poda: „Ne kô gusar sablju sminu neg kô carski vojevoda prostrijeh u tvu kraljevinu. I da tî ju vrh tve glave još sad zoveš, sreća je moja; tim, kô hoćeš, čini sprave, ne ustručam se ja od boja. S robinjom ću, netom svane, usred ravna polja siti; koji od nas živ ostane, djevojka će toga biti.“ Bivši ovako utvrdili među njima kletvom veće, čim svak gleda kad pribili dan s nebesa zgar isteć će, eto Zora ključmi od zlata vedri otvorit istok ide, proz korajna neka vrata nadvor žarko sunce izide. S jedne i druge strane ureda s mnogo vitez, straže cića, Dilavera svak ugleda i adžamskoga kraljevića. Polje ravno i široko od boja je mjesto njima, a sunčano svijetlo oko svjedočit im jakos ima. Vrana konja Turčin jaše, a na drugom svemu bilu lijepa Begum uza nj staše, mučna gledat rat nemilu. Zelen pastuh u ponosna kraljevića igra i skače, na Turčina ki jakosna zateć se ončas ne uzmače. Nu i Dilaver protiv njemu konja obode, skoči hrlo: i kopje ovemu i onemu susretište skrši vrlo. I ovi i oni vitez tada iza pasa sablju trže, i u zamahu je plaho vlada, protivnika da ubije brže. Jak dva bika u planini, kad ih ljuven bijes uhiti, mukaju strašnoj u vrlini, ovi onoga ište ubiti; zgiblju glave, želja mnoga podžiže ih sveđ i srči, tere jedan na drugoga s vitorozim čelom trči. Ljubovca ih gleda iz stada, kad je od boja uzrok njima, i u sumnji stoji mlada čija od njih biti ima. Tako bjenje sad izlazi među Andžamom i Turčinom; djevojka ih mlada pazi: čija će biti, ne zna istinom. Vrhu oružja gvozdobita gradi udorâc teški se ore; skaču i lete iskre iz štitâ, bijela oklopja plamim gore. Brzi konji strelovito, kud viteške ih ruke svrću, tim zamiču se i u vitô zdesna, slijeva svud nasrću. Jednu snagu, jedno doba i jednaka srca i ruke ukazaše viteza oba, ni među njim bi razluke. Tvrdi štiti, cijele oklopi, još izranjen nije nitko; ničije krvi još ne popi jednu kaplju gvozdje britko. Nu napokon Hajder rani Dilaveru lakat lijevi; vidi on teć krv i u obrani čuje štit težak - tijem se gnjevi. Jedovita pun čemera pače u sebi buči time, kô na vihru od sjevera dublje u gori posred zime. Na stremen je uskočio i, ako ne izda sila mnoga, udorcom bi jednijem htio neprijatelja svršit svoga; nu zavitli česti odveće ki Hajdera glavu sviše treskovite vrle smeće teška udorca ustaviše. Nu kraljević smeten osta i u podne mu dan se smrče; toj poznavši, hrli dosta na pomoć mu svoji trče. Kopjâ vitijeh dvije dubrave staše odasvud u čas ovi da se biju u krvave turski i adžamski vitezovi. Stoji Dilaver i vapije kraljevića koreć priko: „Vazmi ljubi, evo ti je! Gdi je junaštvo tve veliko? Evo Begum za kom toli u ljuvenu gorje plamu! Što ju ostavljaš, kralju oholi, u gusarskijeh rukah samu? Gdje su riječi i zahvale s kijem me na boj prije poziva? Nu, kô tebe, i tve ostale dobiću i otet jošte živa!“ I uto s konjem naprijed teče; bez milosti, bez pokoja. lupa, cijepa, bode, siječe - smrtni je kosijer ruka svoja. Nu njegovoj buduć sili, zasve da ih teško udari, kraljevića ugrabili ćesel-baški vojničari, pod mire se tvrda grada ukloniše hrlo š njime, a Dilaveru osta mlada dikla i uvik slavno ime. Ovo od njega popijeva se po svijeh stranah od Istoči; a on Begum lijepu uza se drži i ljubi kô dvije oči. Ne robinja neg ljubovca ona je u njemu sad jedina: ulovila tako je lovca još u lovu svâ lovina. A on sam nje je dobro svako, slatki pokoj, rados mila; junaku se vrijednom tako lijepa i mlada zavirila. Tim igda se na hrabrena slavna djela on otpravi, vazda je uza nj uspomena od prislatke sve ljubavi. Paček stjecat on vjeruje svekolike srećne boje, s neprijateljim kad vojuje, u ime lijepe Begum svoje. Ne ostavlja tim nikada od sebe ovo drago ime, i u prigodi ovoj sada uputi se veseo š njime. Ali uto od uhodâ čuli bijehu odmetnici glas njegova skrovna hoda u derviškoj u prilici. Vrli Derviš nu se tište s družbom svojijeh spahoglana da ga traži, da ga ište crnomorskijeh uprav strana. Vapije: „Na krv, na osvetu, o junaci, slijedite me! Neprijatelju hudu i kletu vrha doći sad je brijeme.“ Ter jak pastuh, kad se od bijesa s jasli otrgne, vihra brži teče, skače, grivom stresa, glavu uzdiže, puha i rži, priko grada vitez vrli taki srne, rukam maha, prijeti obrazom, zgledom prli, ne stiže ga strijela plaha. Nu zasve to on nabliže svom brzinom svojom tada Dilavera ne dostiže negli izvan Carigrada. Kô ga upazi, isred tijeka viknu: „Bježat zaman ti je; izbliza a ne izdaleka, rukam se a ne nogam bije. Nu se od straha cić privara ne samo u to priobraža' negli u pticu još pritvara', jur te sablja mâ poraža.“ Na prijetenje vrlo ovako odgovori smioni paša: „Prida mnom si i prije skakô, i još ćeš - svis me tva ne ustraša. Nu junaka snažna i ohola ki proslavit se ište djelom, na čovjeka sama i gola gdi je došô s vojskom cijelom.“ Jak sred gore, kad iz gaja vepar divji van se istira, čim množ pasa sa svijeh kraja kruži ga okolo i opstira, smrtno prijeteć vrlijem zubi ki iskereči se vas i hroče, tim da smjenstvo lovac gubi ki ga tjera najprije poče - i on se krepko ustavio, i svijeh čeka; nu nije toga ko bi izbliza udrit smio na divjaka strašivoga. Proć vezijeru ne smiju tako kleti carski odmetnici; a on stoji krepko i jako s drenovicom u desnici. Svaki golu sablju uzdiže, svaki prijeku smrt mu žudi, ali stupit nijedan bliže, za udrit š njim se, ne usudi. Ali on uto štap drenovi u obje ruke stište i hvati, i gdje u skupu vitezovi najvećem su, tuj se obrati. Jakno soko, kad ga sila jata od ptica stisne odsvudi, oštre čaplje, brza krila iz visina se oreć trudi: sada onu teško udara, plaho onu sad zanosi, ter u isto doba odzgara perje sniježi a krv rosi - taki je vidjet vezijer silni: sjemo tamo skače, lupa, rve udorâc grad obilni, mlati, hvista, busa, jupa. Sablje, štiti, strijele, luci s krvavijem se daždom ore; s jednijem štapom sad u ruci go toliko čovjek more! Po vezovijeh udri Seća; vjerio se ovi biješe odskora, vjerenici tim se obeća čestit na dvor doć s odora; ali, ako ga ona uščeka, nastaće se mrazna i naga, er po zemlji rana prijeka u krvi je prostrla ga. Jak ružica vila mlada ku u vjenčac bere o zori on povenu; na nj san pada uvijek mu oči ki zatvori. Još Veliji stuče glavu i moždani sve mu proli, ki tad streptje i u krvavu blatu leže na tle doli, ter je vidjet jak česvina ka u divjoj niknu gori, silni vihar iz korina kad ju podre i obori. Tuj izdalek Feras pazi i iz šuplja gvozdja tište zrno ognjeno; da porazi slavna pašu, tako ište. Jur gvozdena cijev razdrije se, smrtno olovo čim istjera, ali Istrufu smrt donese, a ne zgodi Dilavera. Rodi se ovi u Plovdinu, a s nenadne hude česti s tuđa udorca sad poginu u tuđemu ovdi mjesti. Mruć obrnu k nebesime oči i ruke, da ukaže rodna grada slatko ime, i uzdišući smrtno ih zaže. Videć Derviš rasap mnogi od svojijeh od bojnika, sraman sobom u nalogi s golom sabljom skače i vika: „Da li je moguć, da li je vrijedan sad od ruka ovoliko odrvat se čovjek jedan harajuć nas ljuto i priko? Ah, našega ruga i smeće! Tko uvijeke da vjeruje, zločesto ovo tamno odveće pripovijedat tko uščuje? Na stranu se svak ukloni! Ja sâm za svijeh ukazaću od nas dvijeju tko je smioni, i za ubit ga način nać ću.“ Vas štap razbjen vezijer tada meće - učinio š njimje dosta - a sablju i štit s tlî popada što od pobjenijeh pusto osta. Lijevu nogu naprijed stavlja i njom malo poklekniva; više prsi štit upravlja, glavu uz lakat skuča i skriva; drugom rukom sablju hvati, bôču uz desno svoje koljeno, a bodezan k srcu obrati svom zlotvoru nesmiljeno. Uprav stoji Derviš vrli i otkriveno stegno hrani; desnu bedru čuvat hrli, spravan skočit k svakoj strani. Vrh lijeve se noge uzdrži vaskoličak vitez bijesni, a uzdignut lakat drži britke sablje vrh bodezni. Tiska jedan proć drugomu oštra gvozdja bez milosti, i smrt prijeti ovi onomu sa svom moći i kreposti. Nu Dilaver veće u smeći hro za udrit prječe i jače, vas na lijevoj se uzdržeći, desnom nogom naprijed skače. Ali Derviš desnu stranu hitro uzmače i, hteć zgoda, bodezni odzgar ljutu ranu u stegno mu tajčas poda. S krvi, koju tad ugleda, srce uzavre u vezijera, tako da uz gniv svoga ijeda ljuta je zmija bez čemera. Tiho je more kad proždira plav potopom od valova; mirno je nebo kad sve otira sred vihara i treskova. Glavu, stegno, ruke, prsi neprijatelju svakčas ranja pri života svoga svrsi; nazad se oni sveđ uklanja. Stiže ga ovi i udara i na nj se ori jakno rijeka ka niz goru strmo odzgara krši plahos bijesna tijeka. Ali opaki sebar njeki, videć što se Derviš nada, Dilaveru poda prijeki smrtni udorac izazada. U zatjelak sikiricom on ga udari jakom silom, da s krvavim ončas licom pade smeten nica tilom. Svak na nj srne odasvudi s golom sabljom u desnici; vrh njega je gora od ljudi, skaču po njem svikolici. Vapije Derviš plešući ga: „Ti ki uz cara bi najviši dušu u krvi bljuj i riga', pod nogami mojijem sopiši!“ Nu ne može već ovoga čut Dilaver prihrabreni; biješe izdahô prije toga i ostô jakno mraz studeni. Kô se uzmnožni vizijer ubi, časom raznije glas svuda se, i njegova lijepa ljubi ču ga i naga odrije sva se. Utječući mladoj s lica, gdje perivoj ljuven biješe, lir pribijeli i ružica, rumene usti problijedješe. Potamnje joj svijetlijeh oči sunce blago i veselo, a vedrinu od istoči, naoblači bistro čelo. Skupljen oblak zlatnijeh prama proli obilne dažde svoje i potopi svitlos srama cvjetnijeh prsi perivoje. Na srce joj krv je utekla, gdi ju teški jad satira; ište žalos da bi izrekla - glas ju bježi, riječ umira. Najposlije željna sila stupaj puti a ne snaga; van grada se uputila gospodara vidjet draga. Nije ozira mlados svoja, ni ju uspreže da ne srne gdi uzrok svoga nepokoja vrhu zemlje je prostrt crne. Pospješi se i poteži i dohodi k mjestu tomu gdi u krvi mrtav leži tko bi život srcu svomu. Gleda, i tim joj muka prika žestočija vele ishodi, gdi je pod nogam od krvnika tko više njih svijeh gospodi. U nj se krepko zapazila, svim je vidit stanac kami; bolesti joj mnoge sila ne da iz srca proć suzami. Tako u plaču čim ne more izjadati sve pečali, ćuti muke huđe i gore, nu je toliko teško žali. Ali ne ima tej kriposti uzdržat se skup nemili, od žalosti ne od milosti, da ne plače i ne cvili. Ah, ke prignut neće želje jedna žena mlada i lijepa! Ganja ona neprijatelje i proć volji im srce cijepa. Ona udugo ne zamuknu, nu da smrtni jad svjedoči, od bolesti joj srce puknu, potop suza proli iz oči. Tako glasom žalosnime uhiti se za pram zlati; često zovuć drago ime kliče ovako naricati: „Ovo li su, slatki brače, tve zahvale, moje slave? Ovo li su, o junače, tve viteške bojne sprave? Duše moje drag pokoju, ovako li sad me smete? Kakav pođe, kakva u boju oči moje, joh, vide te! Vaj, što gledam? Još ne mogu vjerovati sama sebi, spomenujuć tvu vlas mnogu dobita otprije ka vik ne bi. Ali što me tužna vara? Poznam ljuta cjeć čemera čestitoga silna cara namjesnika Dilavera. Viđu onoga ki najprvi bi gospodar me mladosti ogreznuta svega u krvi na tleh ležat bez milosti! Ah, da proklet čas je oni u koji ti mlada omilih, kad kraljević osta smioni, a s tobom se ja odilih! Ti na sablji dobi mene i života, joh, ne štedi cić liposti proslavljene, ku vas Istok njegda slijedi, cić liposti tužne sada i žalosne, joh, saviše, ku sve tmine od zapada vječnom noći priklopiše. Nu ako bilo suđeno je da se mlada s tobom združim i da tebe sve dni moje gospodara moga služim, što tve ove smrtne rane neće i mene sad satrti, sadružena neka ostane i smrt moja s tvojom smrti? Ti ne samo mâ jedina slatka ljubav sveđ si bio nu i drag ćaćko, duša istina i od srdašca bolji dio. Bez tebe sam bez života i bez dobâr svijeh ostala, udovica i sirota podušena u dno pala. Nu tî momu gospodaru koji zada smrtnu ranu. zašto sta on samu caru vjeran vitez na obranu, ah, gani se, joh, ako si čovjek od puti a ne stijena; osvetio se, dobio si, neprijatelja ti eto ubjena! Daj dopusti mješte darâ ovi jedan tužni meni: vrh krvava tijela odzgara stavit kami na nj studeni! To li ukopna ima jama branit mom se ljubovniku, ubij i mene! s glavom sama pod tvu sablju idem priku. S ovijeh noga, ke ti grlim, ja se neću otkinuti, što mojijem jadim neumrlim ne budeš se prije ganuti. Oružanijem protiv silam pravo je da se ti opričeš i da kopjim, sabljam, strilam neprijatelje sve posičeš; nu protiva jedne žene poniženstvu i nevolji nije razlog neg smiljene da ukažeš želje u volji. Ja ne molim tvu dobrotu da mom vojnu život prosti - nije on veće u životu, dijelio mu se duh iz kostî. Milos samu i jedinu pitam ti ovu, da nemilo ne prožderu i raskinu psi njegovo mrtvo tilo.“ Prista, ali vire obilne ne ustavi se suzâ ronit za tvrdoće hude i silne većma omekšat i priklonit; nu vizijerska svijetla žena smirena se tim ne pazi; uzrok ćud je potištena ka na molbah vrlja izlazi. Odgovara Derviš kleti: „Od ovoga, ki mi osta pod nogami, môj osveti krv ne može bit zadosta. Najbrže mi bježi s noga! Ljudske i ženske glave nije, ni milosti ni razloga, da me gane srce od zmije. Ovo tijelo cjeć smiljenja, ko bih imô ja u sebi, ni utaštva ni utješenja nije vrijedno donijet tebi; nu vrženo da se drpi pasjijem nohti, ptičjijem kljuni, muke nijedne već ne trpi, a željenje me se puni. Ne brini se! Vojnu tvomu, koji car se drugi zvati u životu može svomu, grob dostojan ja ću dati.“ Ali kô car začu smeće ke postale bijehu okoli, i u pobuni svakčas veće da rastijaše skup oholi, uzboja se i ushaja i ukloni s mjesta očita, gdje prizida kraj saraja tajaše se svijem skrovita. Nu tu videć da ne stâše prem slobodno, opet poje na zaklone Sinanpaše i skrovene perivoje. K vojsci otole posla u jadu hrlo jednoga od vezijera i haduma, ženskom stadu ki mu biješe za pastijera, misleć, zasve vojska prika da ovijeh pita, ovijem prijeti, na careva namjesnika stavit ruke neće smjeti; i razmislit još će dobro prije neg dadu smrtnu ranu crnac koga car je obrô za čuvôca svomu stanu; a on s toga poznat da će, zasve er može stvar bit štetna, ali se ona pokajaće, ali ostat sasma odmetna, ter s dogodna paka dila za se izabrat svjet najbolji i, na što ga stegne sila, volju hinit pri nevolji. Nu bi inako neg se scijeni, er u bijesu čim se srde odmetnici raspušteni, meću razlog, razbor grde. Tim kô vojska ovijeh ima, vazam sablje u desnice, pogubi ih prid vratima od careve konjušnice. Mišljahu oba da naredno želja se od njih carska izreče; nu objema njima ujedno prije se s glavom riječ prisiječe. Ne pristajuć s svake strane još krvnici zli vapiti: „Čuj nas dobro, čuj, Osmane! Car nam odsad nećeš biti! I od toga za zlamenje hod' da vidiš od rusaga kô baš-vezijer tvoj primljen je i uzdani Kazlaraga. Nu kad nećeš k nam sit zgara, mi ćemo se pripet k tebi; nu je Mustafu slavna cara slobodit nam otprije trijebi. O Mustafa naš izbrani, o veliki care i sveče, u kojoj si objav' strani! Na noge ti vojska teče.“ Ovo rekši sjemo tamo svud udriše po saraju: „Car Mustafa znat imamo gdi je“, vapit ne pristaju; ter slikuju konja bijesna ki od uzde bez posluha, gdje ga nosi vlas nesvijesna, trčeć, skačuć rži i puha. Svak se uklanja: sam ih ide ičoglanin Šaban sresti, od svijeh dvoran ki se vide u saraju najzločestiji. Ovi u istom dijelu stâše s istom pomnjom, u isto vrime kad Mustafa stolovaše; cić toga se spozna š njime; tako mu se ter zaviri da sred srca vik svojega u željah se čas ne smiri, da opet carom vidi njega. Tim prigodu gdi mu je sreća sad donijela ku sveđ želi, ukazat ga vojsci obeća i š njome se obeseli. Pustoš jedna od carevijeh perivoja jes na kraju gdi stoje zvijeri ke se od svijeh strana carem darivaju. Plahi jeljen vrhu glave tu visoke grane stere; lis na dubu, cvit vrh trave sva mu je sjena od potjere. Košuta ga slijedom slidi, ljubovnica iščeznuta, gdje kladenac bistri vidi vrjet zelenom dubju iz skuta. Nagla srna brže od vitra teče gusto kroz grmenje, i, skačući laka i hitra, na dubje se meće i penje. Hroče i puha vepar divlji, i u kosijeru strašna zuba krvavo oko - oganj živi - prijeti smrtna da je poguba. Vrli medvjed hrka i reži i od čeljusti spilu otvora; vas kostriječi, vas se ježi, oštreć čaplju na panj bora. Vuk ždrljivi sveđ zavijeva, lupež pitom, drug divjačan; obzire se zdesna i slijeva, tuđa imanja vazda lačan. Ris srditi u slobodi tamo ovamo sa svijeh strana regbi leti a ne hodi, skačuć dubja povrh grana. Slon veliki, snažni i jaki, komu zglobno nije koljeno, dugu trublju na čas svaki stavno kupi, stere smjeno. Hrli kaplan vas je u dici šarovitom pod napravom; snagom materi on lavici a ocu je risu sličan glavom. Tigre gnjevna, prika i ljuta po gvozdenoj kajpi udara; glave je oble, oka žuta, na razlike pjege odzgara. Kralj svijeh zvijeri, lav oholi, svakčas zlatnom grivom stresa, veličanstvo slavno toli krijepeć silom vrla bijesa. I divjači mnoge ine kipa razlika i imena, kijeh pustoši i planine goje u jamah posred stijena. Tuj sred dubja na široku ali obraslu odsvud mjestu jamu otkriše svim duboku u spletenu grmu i čestu; na ku pokli svijeh dovede dvornik Šaban, poče od muke svrtat plačne k njim poglede, k jami obraćat kršeć ruke, vapeć: „U ovom grobu odi car Mustafa dobri i sveti ukopan se živi nahodi; iz nje imate vi ga izeti!“ Okošena zdvor iz grma jama otvori jaznu tminu; nu litica odsvud strma sit ne daše u dubinu. Tim prostriješe množ konopâ, po kijeh htješe po svôj volji, gdi Mustafa živ se ukopa, sit vitezi svi najbolji. Ali Daut svijeh ukloni, ter s dva druga sam odzgara side u niski ponor oni i po konopu ize cara. Zagunjastio i obrastô Mustafa se vas ukaza: lice suho, blijedo i tmasto, put skončana, pun poraza; i bez snage i bez riječi u naručju vernijeh tada, od kojijeh se krijepi i liječi, trepte usti, glava pada. Sred grada se pored vide na prostranoj svim ravnici tri mečeta: bijele zide u oholoj vîse dici. Tuj u srednji mečet lako uniješe ga cić pokoja, gdi od sve vojske čuvan tako svu noć jednu cijelu stoja. Ali isti večer ovi sultan Osman, kô se tmina crne noći pripolovi, dozva pašu Husaina; ter š njim u osvijet iz saraja k Aliji se hrlo otpravi, pun pečali, tuge i vaja, janjičarske vojske glavi. Ovi, ukrotit ne mogući vojske svoje sad pobunu, vas zamišljen stâše u kući, u životu muke punu, pazeć način da iznađe cara i sebe da osveti. Tuj car dođe, tuj ga nađe, tuj mu ovako kliče rijeti: „Pođ' k vitezim ter ih pita', ki zakoni hoće i prose, gdi sam ja živ car od svita, da drugoga oni iznose? Pošastje ti ovo od glave znam da prijeti sad pogube; nu smrt grle sluge prave s čistijem srcem koje ljube. A kad za ku bolju zgodu ti tvoj život mož sahranit negli carsku za slobodu, negli cara za obranit? Kunem ti se, podnio bih ja strpljeno ovu smeću, i Mustafi dundu dô bih carstvo i svaku čâs najveću, i sam bih se s stola moga dobrovoljno uklonio, ali nije on za toga ni sad, ni je nigda bio. Kako hoćeš da panj jedan suh u gori svijetom vlada i da zakon dâ naredan od istoka do zapada? Kako hoćeš carstvo udugo da utemelji jedan viku ki od čovjeka ne ima drugo negli samo dvornu sliku? Kako hoćeš čovjek da je tko je neprijatelj od poroda? Nije žene za ku haje, kih nam želju narav poda. Ali dobar, vrijedan, svijesan i od svakoga svet se zovi! Car moj otac meni uresan ostavio je sto svoj ovi. Da je Mustafa u životu, oca moga i to dar je: ah, i zato na sramotu dobročinca svoga car je, i zato mi grabi iz ruka dvakrat carstvo oca moga! Ah jaoh, jeda moga puka, jeda pravde, jeda Boga! Pospješi se, o moj verni, pođ' me smiri s vojskom veće! Svijeh grijeh prosti neizmerni i pobunu i sve smeće. Eto, više plate općene, na glavu od njih još svakomu po pet drobnijeh jaspri od mene s peset dukât dara k tomu.“ U besjedam aga kracijeh odgovori smerno tade: „Ne mâ neg sto glava ovacijeh neka na tvôj službi pade! Er ku vitez steć hrabreni ikad može veću slavu neg kad glavom svôm zamijeni gospodara svoga glavu?“ I pođe ončas; nu poruku carsku vojsci netom reče, podrije sablju svak u ruku: osta isječen vas na peče. Paka u skupu svi jednaga na kuću mu naripiše, ter sva zlata i sva blaga razgrabiše i razniše. Ali za njim se isto zgodi i Husain-paši opeta; mirit cara dočim hodi, nađe u smeći smrt ga kleta. Nu zatijem, kô zvijer vrla, jednom u krv kad se omrsi, da bi isklala sve i strla, teče poljem, skače vrsi; tako i vojska nesmiljena opojena krvim srće, i bez reda uzoholjena regbi opalit svijet i strće. Crncu i vezijer-Dilaveru, i svijeh inijeh kijeh posiječe, na Atmejdan, da ih psi deru, metat gole trupe teče. A na kopja zgar nabili budući im glave opeta, prid mečet su ih postavili sultan-cara Bajazeta. Nu sred smeće tej goruće vrlijeh vitez pomnja sva bi da se oderu još im kuće i sve oplijeni i pograbi. Tim svak s golom sabljom skače, da mu je prije sve satrti; jauče se, ciči i plače: smrt je u plijenu, plijen u smrti. Žene, ljudi, stari i mladi, čâs, imanja i životi, sve se otimlje, smuca i vadi u sili, u krvi, u sramoti. Bez milosti se i bez reda grabi, dere, valja i žeže; do iz povojâ mlada čeda rastrgnuti po tleh leže. Slobodno od njih ništa nije: konji, momci, robje, djeca; što ne nosi, toj se bije i na peče sve rasijeca. U ovoj bijesti izvan sebe udarajuć na sve strane ne pristaše, dokli i tebe ne iznađoše, slavni Osmane. Bijaše mlad car još na domu janjičarske glave verne, u srdašcu noseć svomu misli teške i čemerne. Tuj čekaše svakčas glase dobre, zle li svojoj kruni: ali vojska smirila se, ali raste u nabuni. Sveđ mu sumnja trud prilaga; tim se očito veće boli da uzdani Aliaga vraća mu se kasno toli. Eto odasvud buka posta, eto se odsvud sablje svijete, sve bojnikâ puno osta, sve se uzbuni, sve se smete. Vojska usrće janjičarâ; vapije svaki: „Hodi amo s nami na sud, gdje pred cara Mustafu te pozivamo!“ - „Ja sam vaš car! preuzima Osman opet; koj je taj sada tko suditi mene ima usred moga Carigrada?“ - „Sad ćeš vidjet tko si i što si!“ oni mu opet odvit daju; s tijem svak skače da ga nosi, svi ga silom popadaju. „Tko na cara, car zavika, zgar od Boga posvećena stavlja ruke, koga slika od svijeta se kljanja i sjena?“ - „Ti nas si ovo naučio, noseći ga vojska glasi, kad nepravo zatvorio cara i sveca našega si.“ Ovako se Osman mladi, car od cara svijeh najveći, na jednoga konja usadi ki se nađe tuj po sreći. Kratko ruho i priprosto samo zgar ga odijevaše, bez haljine buduć ostô s kom vrh sunca njekad sjaše. Tim u srednji mečet tada doprati se i dovede, gdi uz Mustafu usred grada nove paše redom sjede. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman